Teddy Bear
by Sudden Wishes
Summary: Ela passou a chamar o seu Teddy mais querido do melhor apelido que encontrou: bear.


Quando Victoire completou cinco anos de idade, os seus pais deram uma grande festa para a família e amigos próximos em _Shell Cottage._ Sua mãe não queria convidar muitas pessoas, pois por mais que a festa fosse ser realizada na praia, não haveria muito espaço debaixo da tenda armada perto do mar. A adorável aniversariante não pareceu se importar muito com a quantidade de pessoas que compareceriam... Na verdade, ela estava mais interessada em admirar o seu bonito laço de cabelo azul, que se contrastava de maneira absurda com os seus fios dourados e com a sua pele alva.

A pequena Delacour-Weasley era _vaidosa_. Talvez a mais vaidosa de toda a família. E adorava exibir os seus vestidinhos graciosos de boneca para quem quisesse ver. Dava para se perceber, de longe, que ela era uma _pérola_. Toda delicadinha, enfeitadinha, engomadinha, bonitinha, princesinha, pequenininha, menininha... Quem a visse, teria a vontade imediata de apertar-lhe as bochechas. Ou como o seu tio George dizia: "de colocá-la em cima de uma prateleira, pois era lá que era o local de bonecas de _porcelana_ como ela".

Uma mistura exótica entre os Weasley's, de sangue forte irlandês misturado com britânico, e de Delacour's, franceses de sangue azul-céu resultara naquela doce menininha, que concentrava toda a beleza no olhar e no sorriso delicado.

Tudo o que Victoire era delicada, _Teddy Lupin_ era _desajeitado_. Se a garota andava como se estivesse em um desfile de princesas, o garoto caminhava como se estivesse em um filme de _cowboy_ (mãos no bolso, cabeça meio abaixada, peito estufado...) e se a garota se importava com a aparência, Teddy se importava com chamar a atenção de outra forma, fosse com brincadeiras e piadas, ou com encrencas e caretas.

Victoire, com os seus cinco anos, às vezes queria puxar Teddy Lupin pelos cabelos e fazê-lo calar a boca. Principalmente quando ele enfiava as mãos em seus fios de cabelo louros e os deixava bagunçados.

Teddy Lupin, com os seus sete anos, às vezes queria puxar Victoire pelos cabelos e fazê-la calar a boca. Principalmente quando ela o encarava com as pequenas mãos na cintura, daquele jeito tão autoritário, e dizia que iria contar para os pais dela.

O pequeno "Black" Tonks Lupin era _elétrico_. Talvez o mais _elétrico _de toda a família (que ele considerava a _sua_). E adorava pular, correr, se dependurar em lugares altos, passar sustos, fazer caretas horrendas e causar dores de cabeça. Teddy era todo "ao". Confusão, problemão, tormentão... Dava para se perceber, de longe, que ele e a _pérola_ que Victoire era acabariam entrando em diversas brigas em um futuro próximo, pois se com cinco anos a pequenina conseguia rebatê-lo com respostas amargas, com seis, sete, oito... A situação tendia a piorar.

E, por mais que todos os adultos tentassem apaziguar os momentos em que Victoire aparecia com o rosto vermelho de raiva ou que Teddy aparecia com a cara fechada, eles sabiam no que aquilo daria. Fleur sempre soube. Bill sempre soube. Andrômeda também. E Harry adorava chamar Victoire de "pequena Hermione" e Teddy de "pequeno Ron", pelas costas dos pais e dos próprios garotos.

_Todo mundo já sabia onde aquilo terminaria..._ E Victoire estava apenas completando cinco anos! Ainda era _cedo demais_ para se preocupar com aquilo.

Quando Teddy e Andrômeda apareceram naquela tarde nublada para a festa da garotinha, Victoire apareceu rapidamente na frente dos dois, abraçando a mais velha bem apertado e agradecendo os elogios que recebia sobre a sua beleza estonteante. Quando a mesma se afastou, Teddy enfiou as mãos no bolso da calça jeans e olhou para os lados, sem encará-la por um segundo sequer. A loirinha entortou o nariz, olhando para baixo e desenhando na areia um rabisco qualquer com um pé.

"Entregue o seu presente para ela, Teddy...", Andrômeda falou, antes de adentrar na casa para cumprimentar os demais, deixando os dois sozinhos.

De um jeito que não lhe pertencia – ou seja: movimentos moderados e lentos -, Teddy estendeu um pacotinho, cujo papel de embrulho consistia em foguetes e cometas, e que se encontrava deveras amassado. Victoire se perguntou se deveria abrir _mesmo_ ou se era somente outra das intermináveis _brincadeiras_ do garoto.

Arriscou abrir, sem agradecer.

Quando avistou o conteúdo, abriu um sorriso de criança (sincero como poucos) e se pôs a admirar o _ursinho de pelúcia_ _maravilhoso_ que havia recebido. O bichinho tinha um coração bordado no exato lugar do coração, e os escritos **Teddy Bear** por ali se encontravam cravados em uma linha dourada. Dourado assim como os cabelos dela. E o coração era vermelho, assim como as bochechas dele.

Victoire sorriu ainda mais, porque os olhos de botão daquele ursinho lhe encaravam de forma única, que a fez se apaixonar no mesmo instante pelo boneco. Aquele era o _seu ursinho_, o _seu Teddy._

Depois daquele dia, Victoire passou a levar aquele presente para onde ia. Para cima, para baixo, para a Toca, para a casa dos avôs na França e até mesmo para a casa de todos os seus tios.

Todo mundo se encantava com a pequena loirinha dos vestidos mais bonitos, dos sapatos mais femininos, das tiaras mais graciosas e do ursinho de pelúcia que se tornara o seu melhor amigo. Acreditavam que aquele bichinho era apenas mais uma parte de seu _charme_, sem saber que ele não era apenas um acessório, e sim _algo importante._

Porque Victoire poderia querer arrancar os cabelos de Teddy algumas vezes, e Teddy poderia querer fazer o mesmo com ela em outras situações, mas não era somente os adultos que sabiam onde aquilo iria acabar.

Victoire sabia que ela não era dona do coração de um único Teddy.

E sim de dois.

E desde o seu quinto aniversário, ela passou a chamar o _seu Teddy mais querido_ do melhor apelido que encontrou: _bear._

_**xxx**_

**N/A:** Mais um surto meu durante uma madrugada em que eu não deveria estar escrevendo – e sim dormindo. Eu sinceramente gostei dessa história. Achei bem singela, mas ainda sim, adoro Teddy e Victoire a ponto de achar qualquer coisa relacionada com os dois, maravilhosa! Não deixem de comentar, por favor! JV xx


End file.
